


Spells of the Heart & Harvest

by Strawberry_Snek



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Snek/pseuds/Strawberry_Snek
Summary: A group of witches and warlocks have moved to the valley. (Was running out of time atm, will put a more detailed desc. later)Putting it as teen to be safe, but it might go up later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witch, Wiz's now Ex, discovers the affair.

**28 Years before the Farmer moved in...**

 

 

Marigold rode her broomstick back to the tower in the forest with some groceries, opening the door, “I’m ho-” She stopped frozen in her tracks, her heart felt like it’d just shattered into a million pieces then stepped on, her vision blurred as tears came down… She heard _those sounds._ They had been happy together in the Valley for a little over a year, and had been together for over 3 years. The grunts, the giggles, the moans… As soon as she heard them, with the floorboards creaking and all, it all came crashing down. Her dreams of having a family, everything she ever wanted in the married life, all gone. She began to sob and scream in sorrows, they must’ve heard, as Rasmodius and a woman came out of the back bedroom. And with all that, she was back to her maiden name, Marigold Lovelace.

 

“Wait, Goldi, I can explain-” He desperately tried to apologise,  but she interrupted with a loud voice. “I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT’S GOING ON. NO NEED TO EXPLAIN YOU CHEATING BASTARD.” She paused, then looked over to the woman, she recognized her, It was Caroline. Pierre’s wife. “And YOU! YOU! How DARE YOU! How dare you betray my trust, and YOUR OWN HUSBAND?!! No regard for how he feels, how I feel, or how anyone else will be affected by your actions!!” Marigold was screaming, her teeth had sharpened, as they always do when she is angry.

 

Marigold pulled out her wand, pointing it at Caroline, shooting a quick hex on her, Caroline’s beautiful blue eyes were now green. Her beautiful dark brown wavy curls a similar style to Marigold’s hair, were now a drooping, wrinkled, ugly, dull, swampy green. Due to her overwhelming magical force, some of the hex had affected her too. Marigold’s beautiful golden curly waves and pale skin into black hair, her hair was the same style, just black, her soft, pale skin was now a horrible emerald green. She didn’t care. Nothing mattered now. “... I gave you nothing but love, my full attention, loyalty, nothing but my best. AND THIS. THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!” She began to sob, as she collected her things, “WE ARE OVER! IT’S BACK TO LOVELACE! I CAN’T BELIEVE I THOUGHT LOVED YOU!” She screamed, getting back on her broomstick, weeping loudly as she flew off.

 

Rasmodius felt his heart sink as Marigold left, “Well, it’s been discovered… might as well continue…” Caroline and Rasmodius headed back to the bedroom, still eager, giggling. 

  


Marigold had returned to Zuzu, remembering the key to her Parent’s mansion in the rich part of town. She had been given it in their will. She had just bought some fruits and veggies from the local farmer down in Pelican Town, she had an idea.

She conjured 12 cribs in the nursery, bringing the fruits and vegetables with her… “If my dream of a family can’t come true with a man… I’ll do it myself…” A surge of magic energy was felt throughout the neighborhood as she chanted and casted, after a few minutes, there were twelve crying bundles, she levitated them to the cribs for comfort… She held each and every one of them, her heart felt so warm… so happy. She fed them each with a spell for now, it was temporary, but many stores were open late, she could get some real, much better formula and supplies there. Just keeping them quiet long enough for her to get what she needed.

She had gotten what she needed, the babies were still awake, pointed ears and all.

It was now getting very late, the children needed to sleep.

 

“A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you’re fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches,

whatever you wish for you keep

Have faith in your dreams, and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving,

If you keep on believing,

the dream that you wish will come true."


	2. Seeds before sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes you! And you're partially introduced to some of the witches!

**28 years later**

**(Y/N)’s POV**  
You’re the farmer! Well, in the beginning here, you’re still at Joja.

I sat in my cubicle, typing up responses to Karens giving idiotic complaints, . My guess is they had the haircut and everything, actually my Manager’s name is Karen she even has the haircut, car & sunglasses. My manager wasn’t very nice, she was always complaining about the generation which most employees were a part of, kissing up to higher ups, speaking of which, I’m think my patience with this company is up.

I already have a resignation letter ready, I just need a grand exit. And I know who to contact.

Just then, it hits me, thinking of one of them. The witches & warlocks live in Stardew Valley, where my grandfather’s old farm was. I was wondering where I was gonna stay, but how would I prove I was his grandchild? Another thought comes to me, sharp as the one before, “Open your grandfather’s letter. In that drawer.” It’s practically screaming at me.

Listening to the idea, I open the second drawer, opening the letter. A will, and a key. It’s not by Yoba’s hand. No, I think I know who put those in my mind, unintentionally. Pudding, the cat of the witch I made friends with, must miss me. Heh, the magic of a witches’ cat is unpredictable, even to the witches themselves, the cats can use their magic on command, but some is random. Putting it back in the drawer until my shift is over. I swear I can feel the sweet kitty rubbing against my legs, but of course, just magic from the cat again.

I finish my shift, walking out, I call her. The witch. Momo Lovelace, the peach witch. She’s very sweet, all of her sisters are… for the most part. The strawberry witch, Ichigo, is particularly violent when the line is crossed.

**??? (Maybe a ghost! Or just the author.) to Reader**

  
Now, what I mean exactly is this:  
When their mother was creating them, she had just been cheated on, correct? Ingame, Rasmodious mentioned her turning “green with envy”, which implies there is some involuntary magic when a witch is in a particularly strong mood. When she was creating them, some of that magic, influenced by her thoughts & feelings, also went into the creation of these witches & warlocks. She had again, just been cheated on, she of course hoped this never happened to any of them. Since these feelings were very strong, some very strong magic came with.

This gave them a few traits… Although Ms. Marigold Lovelace raised them to be the sweet, caring, loving beings they are (mostly, gotta have a tsundere in there.), there was nothing that could change this fact: The magic gave them a Yandere trait to prevent them from being cheated on, for the most part.

However, it only triggers if someone crosses a very strong line or in trouble. They are unable to remember anything they did in the Yandere state, they aren’t themselves. Their person changes slightly. Darkened eyes, a darkened, bitter aura around them and in everything they do. The Yandere trait attaches the witch to a just as strong crush. When they fall hard, head over heels for someone badly. The same force identifies rivals by their un-magic-enhanced connections to the crush.

Except… For that one sister. Now, strawberries are smaller than the other fruits used. So some magic failed to go in, or slipped into the seeds. She remembers full well what she had done while in the state, and is in control of what she does while in it. She has no regrets, either, if she actually kills a rival. And unfortunately for the rival(s), lawyers, and authorities, some of the yandere’s ability to calculate cold, covered up crime, slipped in along with her normal self, the force allowing her plans to be well executed.

This intellect has slipped into other areas, and her regular thinking, so interrogations, even though she does remember, don’t seem to phase her. No spiky haired defense lawyers with gray haired Prosecutor boyfriends can get it out of her, even in her normal state.

She tries her darn hardest to be a good girl while she’s not in such a state, though. Sweet girl, just a little scary if you rub her the wrong way.

  
**(Y/N)’s POV**  
**Back to you!**

  
As I exited the building to the parking lot, she finally answered, “Hey! (Y/N)! How are you doing?” “Hey Momo! Not doing so well actually, which is why I called…” I replied, with a bit of a depressed, monotone sound to my voice. “Oh, my, what is it that you need?” “Well, I’m thinking it’s about time to leave Joja… I’m not happy here, it’s a dead end. I already got a place lined up, my grandpa’s old farm, down there in the Valley actually.” I pulled out of the parking lot, and began driving home.

“Oh, well I’m at least glad you have a place to stay! I can clean up the house before you come! Anything in particular?” “Yeah, It’s about the resignation. I want to go out with a bang. Something real memorable for everyone, I know for sure I’m throwing the resignation letter in the manager’s face.” Momo giggled at that, “That sounds like fun. Any ideas?”

  
“OOH! Speaking of throwing it in her stupid face, I remembered where I got the idea from! Aggretsuko! Yeah! I could dress as her, and go out with roasting her in a metal song as well! Maybe play some good metal in the background or something?” I explained, quite energized, opening & closing the door behind me, to my apartment. “Yes! That sounds fun! I’ll start planning with my siblings immediately. I volunteer to be Kabae!” she sweetly piped, “Alright, text me if there are any other volunteers for certain roles.”

  
About half an hour later, she texts me. At this point I was taking my dinner out of the oven. I set it on the counter, and then go check my phone. “Solanum - Haida, Anai - Daucus, Ichigo - Tsunoda, Viccie - Tsubone, Avium - Fenneko. Ichigo and Avium actually argued over who would be Fenneko, but Ichigo settled for tsunoda, the more “kawaii” one. We’ll be able to get this set up and be there by the time you get to work tomorrow.” I text back, “Alright, sounds good. See ya tomorrow at 10 then.”

  
**_Tomorrow is gonna be fun, fun, fun._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're actually all crushing on the different marriage candidates, only one candidate per witch/warlock. Out of who's been mentioned so far, guess who goes with who. There are 7 Witches, 5 Warlocks, so that means one of the witches is a lesbian for a hint.


	3. Chapter 3

> _ “ A dead end job, like bad soil, hinders a prosperous future.”  _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

The morning arrived. My doorbell rings, I look at the clock before answering, it’s 7:05 AM?!. It’s Momo & Siblings. Her pastel, peach colored hair, in its usual medium length bob. She had a sweet, innocent face. “I’ve got your costume! Hurry, try it on!” She gave me a bag, pushing me towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, I can already hear them readying the music… Babymetal. And the neighbors get a blast of Doki Doki Morning. I take off my pajamas, putting on the underneath of Retsuko’s Uniform, then the top bit. Ears, leggings, and shoes come next. By the time I had gotten dressed, everyone was in their costume. Figures. Magic makes everything so much easier.

  
“We brought you breakfast, since there isn’t much time, you’ll have to eat on the way.” Ichigo handed me some pancakes, she was very sweet just like the rest of them, I like her. She’ll do almost anything to protect someone she loves, be it family or friends. Literally anything. She was also pretty in pink, hair in another pretty pastel. Her Tsunoda outfit was cute, frilly pink like she always dressed actually.

 

I got in my car, eating the pancakes on the way… Witches and warlocks on their brooms, flying towards the Joja building. I walked into the elevator, as I approached my floor, elevator stopping before opening, I could already hear the music going. I walk in with Daucus, carrot warlock, and Curtis, the pumpkin warlock, on their brooms, fireworks shooting from their wands in a Fred & George-esque style.

 

I’m insulting my manager left and right in a death growl, with a chorus of “I QUUUUUITTT, I QUIIIIT!” Complaining about Joja too. Her bedazzled sunglasses on her head like some sort of crown, I throw my letter of resignation in her face, like Retsuko had imagined. It’s like a dream… And at the end of it all, Momo was waiting on her broom for me to leave. My car had been transported to the Valley already via teleportation.

 

She dropped me off on the porch, where an elderly man and a middle aged woman were waiting. “Hey! Welcome to Pelican Town! I’m Robin, the local carpenter! You’re (Y/N), right? I live in the mountains, you’ve got a path going up there actually.” The ginger woman greeted, “And I’m Lewis… The Mayor. I’ll pick up anything you put in that there bin and give you your profits from the stuff you sell. If you need anything else, my house is the manor in the main part of town, and you’ll see my truck of course.” Lewis chuckled a little bit, 

 

“It’ll be a lot of work fixing up this old farm, but that just seems like a fun project to me! Well, best of luck to you, I’ll  be here if you need anything magic-related, but so will my sisters and brothers if I’m busy. Oh, your tools, here… and here’s a map of the town! I’ve enchanted it so you can see where everyone is, like the marauder’s map, It’ll work in all towns actually. Ok, now I’m going, ehehe!” And with that, Momo flew off on her broom, Lewis & Robin left, leaving me to my farmhouse. 

  
  


I walk in, it’s empty for the most part, small, and cramped. One little bed, rug, a TV, and a table with a single chair with a bowl on it for eating. It was clean at least, and Momo fixed the floorboards up inside at least, along with a sweet little teddy bear on my bed. Aw, how sweet. Suddenly I hit something, almost tripping. Looking down, it’s a little wrapped package. I really hadn’t noticed it before…  I open it, and it’s Parsnip seeds. One, two, three, four... I count them all, fifteen in total. 

 

But it’s getting late… I don’t have any food but I do have money, so I decide to head to the saloon. Luckily there’s lamps, so I can see the path as I walk, a rabbit scurrying into the bush… As I arrive in the saloon, there’s music, people talking, all sorts of noise. In all the chatter, Momo motions to me to come over into a side room.

 

Walking towards the room, I scan around the main one. Ichigo’s dancing with a long haired gentleman, flashing a smirk to a maiden with a braid on the other side of the room, who looks a little irritated with the witch in Lolita clothing, tonight she’s wearing red hime, with a classic feel to it, to match her dance partner. I walk into the room, with three people at a pool table. “Hey! I’d like to introduce you to a few of the townsfolk, these ones I’m particularly close friends with.” She pulled me into the room… 

“Heya, you’re the farmer right? I’m Sam. Nice to meet you, (Y/N)!” The blonde introduced himself as the black haired one had his turn… Sam’s hair reminded me of Goku. Looked like he could go super saiyan any moment. As he took his turn after the other kid went, the black haired introduced himself as well. 

“Hi. I’m Sebastian. Uh, I’ll see you around I guess.” Sebastian? I thought he looked like Sebastian… Michaelis. “And I’m Abigail, my dad runs the general store if you need anything. We got farm supplies when we heard you were moving in.” There was a purple haired girl. Momo pointed to Ichigo & the Princely figure, “That’s my sister, you already know her, and someone we actually were good friends with as kids… Elliott.” He’d turn his head at hearing his name, but went back to dancing with the pink haired witch. 

 

“He’s good. A little bit of a drama king, but good. I had to teach him how to play muggle chess & DnD though. Going to a private school right next to a magic academy, all he knew how to play was the magical stuff.” Sebastian commented.

 

“Mhm! Actually met him when Ichigo crashed into him reading in the other school’s courtyard for recess, first day of broom lessons. She really likes him though. A little bit of a rivalry with Leah at the moment. But right now, he's been charmed with a spell, she does it every flower dance. She's written spells before, she's gotten really good at it, I believe this one is a temporary charm spell, but unlike the older spell, you can't build an immunity to it. She wrote her first spell on the enchanted harp when she was 16.” Momo added, 

“Heh, yeah. I would’ve gone after him too for the princely thing if she wasn’t like Bowser guarding her castle. Except she’s also a Pokemon with destiny bond as an ability. Translation, she won’t go down easy, and even if she does go down, she’d take all involved down with her." 

"I don't think magic was necessary this time though, I don't think Leah can do the waltz or any fancy dancing anyway. But If I found a prince, I wouldn't let them go so easy either.”  Abigail, adding on again. “Well, I’m gonna get some dinner, head home after I introduce myself a bit.”

  
  


I got some spaghetti, chatted a bit with the girl who looked a little jealous from before and other townsfolk. I clicked pretty well with her, trying to get her mind off Ichigo's advancements. Now I got a few friends, mostly acquaintances.

  
  


I return home, snuggling in the old bed, reinforced until I can get a better one by Momo’s magic. It was small, but it was comfortable enough. Moonlight drifting into through the small windows, it wasn’t too dark but just right for a sweet sleep.

* * *

 


End file.
